When the cherry blossoms bloom
by fallenxone
Summary: Past, present and future… When one’s past becomes another’s future, can an unforgotten love survive through the harsh torrents of time? Slash
1. Prologue: Plead

**When the cherry blossoms bloom**

Disclaimer: I do not own Hikaru no Go (I won't mention this again in later chapters)

Warning: This is a shonenai fan fiction.

Summary: Past, present and future… When one's past becomes another's future, can an unforgotten love survive through the harsh torrents of time?

* * *

Prologue: Plead

* * *

The old and empty cemetery was covered in a blanket of snow. The bare trees stood ominously as their branches swayed dangerously in the wind. The wind howled as they cried for the dead, sending shivers down one's back.

Amongst all these stood a youngster no older than 18, dressed in thick winter clothes, as he stared down at one of the worn tombstone. Then, he squatted down and gently traced the words carved on it, blurred after years of rain and wind, and murmured a name under his breath.

His dark coloured bangs shadowed his dark green eyes for that moment before he looked up into the gloomy, grey sky.

He clenched his fists, as he pleaded to seemingly no one, "Kami-sama… please, let me see Sai again…" Then, the harsh wind stopped abruptly and a gentle breeze took its place, almost as if Kami-sama was answering to the teens desperate plead.

A light glow surrounded his frame before it flashed blindingly. Shindo Hikaru was no longer around…

* * *

TBC

For those who are wondering, Hikaru no longer have bleached hair. I have no idea what happened, but all his hair is black now. He is 18 years old. I might get a few historical facts; etiquette, etc wrong but for the sake of this story, just accept it and move on. I know this chapter is incredibly short but aren't prologues supposed to be short?


	2. Chapter 1: Never let it go

**When the cherry blossoms bloom**

Chapter 2: Never let it go

* * *

"Are you injured, little one?" An older man asked the boy he just protected from five gangsters.

"No, I'm not." The boy frowned and looked at the man in front of him with a slight sneer. "And who are you to call me 'little one'? You're just a commoner!"

The man chuckled, "I may be a commoner, little one, but I was the one who saved you. Don't I deserve at least some gratitude?" The boy huffed and turned away. "I suppose it's time for me to go then." The man said before he turned to leave.

"Wait! You can't just leave me here!" The boy cried in shock. How can that man just leave a person he saved not more than a while ago!

The man's smile widened, "Aren't I just a commoner?" The boy looked surprised before he frowned even further. "Fine, fine. Come here, little one." The boy hesitated for a moment before he walked slowly towards the man.

The man shrugged off his cloak (1) and wrapped it around the boy, making sure that it covered the boy's expensive clothes properly. "Why are you covering me with your filthy cloak?" The boy exclaimed in disgust.

"I do not want to attract any attention with a nobleman's son by my side, little one."

"Would you stop calling me that! I have a name you know!" The boy cried, frustrated by 'nickname' the man gave him. "It's Fujiwara no Sai! Remember that!"

"I will, little one. I will." The man chuckled. Sai pouted slightly before he folded his arms to his chest.

* * *

"Well, little one, we're here." Sai looked around the strange place the man took him to. The river bank with fully bloomed Sakura trees lining it. Another man sat beneath one of the Sakura trees with a box drawn on the ground and numerous dark and light coloured pebbles.

"Minato-san, I'm sorry I kept you waiting." The man apologised with a nod before he sat in front of the other man, Minato.

"No problem, brat. I see you brought another with you." Minato gestured at Sai. The man sat on the floor, facing Minato. He patted on the area next to him and smiled at Sai. The boy grumbled before he sat down.

"Do you play Igo, little one?" Sai shook his head. "Then I shall teach you. Do you want to learn, little one?"

"I guess..." Sai mumbled as he played with one of the pebbles in his hand. "You better teach me so that I can win."

"Demanding, aren't you." The man raised an eyebrow. "Minato-san and I shall play a game first. I'll explain along the way so as to help you understand the game better." He turned back to face Minato and bowed slightly, "Onegaishimasu."

Sai watched the game unfold before his eyes. Although to him, the game seem to be just a whole load of dark and light coloured pebbles placed on the lines drawn in the box, the way the man explained it made it far more easier for him to understand the complex game.

Then, Minato bowed and resigned. When the man saw Sai's confused expression, he explained, "Not all games go on until the very end. Some stop when one player resign."

Sai looked even more confused. "Why? Why resign when you can play till the end of the game?"

"Because either you are hopelessly outclassed, know you are going to lose or have no idea how to continue playing. Sometimes, it's not good to persist to the end, little one." The man said before he went on and pointed out Minato's mistakes and corrected them.

"Are you teaching the boy how to play Igo?" Minato asked. The man looked thoughtful for a moment before he nodded. "Lucky boy. The brat here is a genius in Igo. Hell, I couldn't win even when he was saying out his moves and the likely intention behind them!"

The man looked somewhat embarrassed before the serene smile that has been on his face, ever since Sai saw him, came back. "Let's start with the basics, little one, and I do hope your interest in Igo stays." Sai nodded eagerly even though he tried to conceal it.

* * *

The man glanced at the setting sun. "It's late, little one. Time for you to go home."

Sai pouted, "Why?" he whined. "I'm still learning..." He was already warming up to the strange man and his parents will definitely keep an eye out for him the next time he wants to sneak out. It was quite impossible for him to learn for the man again.

The man chuckled and patted him on his head, "As much as I enjoy teaching you, little one, your parents must be worried."

"B-but..." Sai protested, "I'll lose my interest in Igo if you don't teach me!" The man shook his head and helped Sai up as he stood.

"Once you are interested in Igo, you can never let it go, little one..." The man walked towards the place where he first met Sai and told the purple haired boy to follow him.

"I'll prove it to you that I can lose my interest!" Sai retorted as he ran after the man.

"There is nothing to prove, little one." The man gently corrected. The rest of the journey passed with Sai persistent questions as well as whining and the man's muffled chuckles.

* * *

"Well, I hope I'll be able to see you again, little one." The man said as he took his cloak from Sai.

"It's impossible. My parents will definitely keep a tighter rein on me this time..." Sai looked down, disappointed. Then, he looked up again and asked, "Can you at least tell me your name?"

"I was wondering when you'll asked me that, little one." The man chuckled yet again. He turned and started to walk away when he said, "My name, little one, is Hikaru."

* * *

TBC

1: I have no idea what people wear during the Heian era. Coats or cloaks.

Hikaru has already been in this place for a few months already and Sai can be considered quite spoiled. It's slightly rushed but it can be considered one of the longest chapters I have ever wrote. Unbelievable but true. I've almost got the whole thing planned out in my head so I don't think I'll abandon this one.


End file.
